


it's more than life and death

by hajduk



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifter, Werewolf, life and death, twilight - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: Twins Bella and Beau Swan passed away only a week ago, and sisters Natalia and Valentina Swan are headed back to their father's house for the funeral of their half-siblings.At least, what they think they will find are two dead siblings, but perhaps they're not as wrong as they seem...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Beau Swan, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jules Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	it's more than life and death

_Chapter One_

**Natalia**

It was a solemn ride, very quiet. Charlie picked Valentina and me up at the airport, then drove us in silence back to his house. I went to Bella's room, Valentina went to Beau's room. We got ready in silence, no noise throughout the house beside the clicking of shoes on the floor. To say I hadn't cried when I first walked in this room...the room of my sister...would be a lie. It would be a cruel, bitter lie. 

Valentina and I sat behind our father and Renee, Bella and Beau's mother, in the car as we drove to the funeral site. Valentina was shaking silently at my side, her breaths uneven. Her face was red and splotchy, despite having put makeup on. I was sure she put waterproof makeup on. No reason to mess up her makeup, especially before the funeral had even begun. 

When we stepped out behind Charlie and Renee, I was overwhelmed with emotion. My knees buckled for a moment before Valentina caught me, steadying me despite shaking herself. My breath caught and a lump formed in my throat, but I blinked away my tears quickly. I didn't want to cry, not in front of people I hardly knew. Charlie and Valentina were the only ones here in Forks I knew. Renee and I were familiar with each other, but we weren't close. Of course, not. 

The procession seemed to take forever, though I knew it couldn't have taken very long. I looked at all the faces assembled, and then made eye contact with a tall, dark, muscular boy with short hair. His eyes widened when he saw me, and elbowed the girl at his side, probably his sister. She looked at me, then at Valentina, and then seemed to stop breathing. The two siblings stared at us, their eyes unmoving. 

I felt uncomfortable for a moment, making eye contact with Valentina, subtly nodding my head in their direction. She looked at them, then back at me. She lifted her eyebrows, then stepped behind Charlie. I took my place behind her, aware that the boy couldn't take his eyes off me, nor the girl's off Valentina. 

When it came time for everyone to give their condolences to the family of the deceased, Charlie, Renee, Valentina, and I, stood side by side as the funeral guests came in a line and shook our hands. 

I kept my eye warily on the siblings that were staring. The boy was pushing a wheelchair with a man in it, I assumed it was his father. Charlie seemed to know them because as they were the last in the procession, they took their time talking to Charlie and Renee. The boy and girl made their way over to Valentina and me, though. 

I felt myself getting nervous. I knew there was no reason to, not really, but they were attractive. That was a fact I couldn't shy away from. The boy reached his hand out first to my sister, then to me. 

"Jacob Black," he introduced himself. "You two must be Natalia and Valentina, Charlie's kids," he said, very sure of himself. We nodded, not wondering how he knew. My assumption of Charlie and his father behind close was true, it seemed like. "This is my sister, Jules," he motioned to the girl at his side, who shook our hands next. 

"I'm so sorry for your losses," she said to us, her voice cracking for a moment. "We were very close with Bella and Beau, so we share in some of your grief, and we're here for you in yours."

Jacob's eyes hardened for a moment, but when they met mine, they softened nearly instantly. I tried not to narrow my eyes in suspicion. His response to Jules' comment wasn't normally a common response to when someone talks about grief. 

"Nat, Val," Charlie called over his shoulder. He looked destroyed. This funeral took nearly everything from him. My chest hurt just looking at him. "Let's get going." 

Obediently, Valentina and I nodded and turned back to the siblings to say goodbye. Just as it was leaving my lips, Jacob said, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"We both will," Jules amended the statement. 

After another nod, Valentina and I took our grief with us, touching Bella and Beau's headstones once more before getting into the car with Charlie and Renee. 

Later that evening, Charlie gave all of us a beer. Valentina and I weren't old enough for beer, simply seniors in high school, but neither of us said anything. Renee had left some time ago, probably to return to Phil, the man she was with. 

The three of us were quiet, grieving together through one beer and then another, then another. Valentina, younger than me by ten months, had a much better tolerance for alcohol than I did. I got to my feet, ready to excuse myself, and felt the ground sway beneath me. 

Gritting my teeth, I put my hand up against the wall and made my way to my room. Bella's old room. Only her old room because she died. I felt my stomach turn, but took a few sharp breaths and convinced myself not to puke. 

Once inside my room, I made a beeline to the window. I opened it and took a few deep breaths of fresh air. 

In the distance, I could hear the loud, mourning howl of wolves. 


End file.
